


牵丝绕骨

by Libate



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libate/pseuds/Libate





	牵丝绕骨

　　门向两边移开，一个不高的身影走了进来。  
　　那是个纤瘦的少年，穿着中规中矩的校服，脸上带着人畜无害的笑容。  
　　他沿着门后的台阶向下走，转过一个弯，一直走到那人的床前。  
　　那人正侧卧着，手捧一卷书，就着沙白的灯光细细读。他乌发披散，全身赤裸，只有蜷着腿才能遮住私密处。他的皮肤因不见天日呈现出病态的苍白，腰迹与腿根的敏感带分布着大量欢爱留下的吻痕掐痕。爱痕红若胭脂，层层叠叠地覆盖着，在那具美好的躯体上涂抹出淫糜的春色。  
　　深红的床单将他白暂的身体勾勒地愈发妖柔，漆黑的锁链桎梏着他刻意掩藏的手，屋内熏着令人情绪高涨的香，温存与理智一起退却到满是尘埃的角落。  
　　“周师兄，我来了。”庞统说，唇边勾起一抹淡笑。  
　　周瑜的手轻轻颤动了一下，随即恢复平静。即使是在被人肆意观赏的情况下，他也要保持着原有的傲骨。  
　　庞统习惯了他的冷漠，坐到他身边，捏住他的下巴，强迫着索取了一个并不温柔的吻。  
　　周瑜手上的书“啪”地一下落地，他被这个凶悍的吻搞地有点缺氧，双手放在胸前无力地推拒着，却受到更加过分的对待。庞统在他的唇上重重地咬了一口，将他压在床上，强行挤进两腿之间。  
　　唇齿间弥散出铁锈般的血腥味，庞统舔了舔嘴角，用膝盖去蹭他大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，粗糙的衣料磨砺着细腻的软肉，逼着身下的人发出难抑的呜咽声。周瑜拼命向后缩去，眼角绯红，瑰丽的眼瞳氲出薄薄的水汽，那双形状优雅的腿夹也不是，开也不是，在微凉的空气中颤巍巍地抖动着。  
　　庞统很清楚周瑜的点，知道哪里会让他使不出力气，更或是从哪个角度可以撞出最美妙的吟哦。  
　　“机会难得，我们要不要玩些刺激的？”庞统青涩的脸上露出可爱的笑容，好一个暖心小师弟的模样，可偏偏就是他囚禁了自己的师长。  
　　周瑜已是气若游丝，胸口无力地起伏着，连叫骂的力气都没有了。庞统看了看他苍白的面色，从床柜翻出一个小药瓶，掰开，将里面的液体悉数倒入周瑜口中。周瑜的唇抖动着，闭上双眼，不愿看他。  
　　“每次都不好好吃饭，你怎么忍下心的。”庞统捏住周瑜尖细的下颌，狠声威胁着，“你再不吃饭，我就亲自喂你——你知道的——或者，你用下面的嘴吃掉，我也可以放过你。”  
　　这样的荤话周瑜即使听惯了，也不住地红了耳朵。他努力保持面部的镇定，但脸上的冷漠与眼角的红泽惹来庞统讽刺的笑。少年歪了歪头，自语着:“你还是不理我啊？那今天让元歌陪你玩，好不好？”  
　　“你别太过分！”周瑜从喉咙深处挤出沙哑的一声。  
　　“可是周师兄，元歌也很想你啊。”庞统软声道，撒娇一样拉住周瑜那只没被束缚的手放在心口，笑道，“你听，它都迫不及待了。”  
　　周瑜没有拒绝的权利，黑雾缭地他眼前一恍，面前的人已然换成了木偶元歌。庞统则退坐到床边的椅子上，操控元歌撩了一下雪白的长发。人偶那张妖冶的面孔完全展露出来，它朱砂挑起锋利的眼线，勾魂的紫眸带着似笑非笑的神情。  
　　元歌跪在周瑜腿间，寒气逼人，周瑜忍不住哆嗦了一下，就被揪过手去，和锁链铐在一起。  
　　人偶冰冷的手指抚过周瑜饱受情爱的小穴，指尖轻轻搔刮菊褶，惹得那张小嘴怯怯地翕动起来，主动含下一个指节。这副经受良好调教的身体分泌出透明的肠液，配合着手指进行润滑。元歌指腹处光滑无比，始终有一种虚惑又空无的感觉，面前羔羊一般纤细又脆弱的人儿难以遏制地扭了下腰，下意识地渴求更多的爱抚。  
　　太刺激了。身体中那根冰凉的手指激得周瑜毛骨悚然，却偏偏总是能擦过那片敏感带，按压到最兴奋的那个点上。被人偶挑逗湿的巨大羞耻感竟化为强烈的快感，周瑜难堪地咬住下唇，如果挣扎，今天他连喘息的机会都不会有。  
　　庞统凑过去亲吻他的面颊，他温柔的抚慰让周瑜一阵失神，但下身突兀的钝痛将他拉了回来，元歌已经进入他的身体，带着凶悍的侵略和占有的意味深深抽插起来。这冰冷又庞大的物什将娇嫩的小嘴撑得滚圆，让它整根吃了下去，每一次触碰到最深处的花心都会惹得那小洞收缩一下。但元歌没有感觉，也不会怜惜，它大力地操干着，像个精密的机器，每一下都精准而有力，带起周瑜如泣的喘息。  
　　周瑜快被这种疼痛的快感冲昏了头脑，鼻腔喷出灼热的呼吸。那随着律动，不断咂么出的淫糜的水声，以及腕上锁链乱晃的“哗哗”声强烈地刺激着他的耳膜。他不想呻吟，更不想放下身段求饶，但他紧绷的神经传回来的是更加清晰的兴奋与欢愉，这与屈辱的无力感糟糕地拧在一起，酸涩得好像要恸哭一场。  
　　周瑜甚至都能想象到自己屈辱的模样。他双腿大开保持着一个令人为难的弧度，本就不是接受欢爱的穴深深吞食着那根狰狞的大棒，随着抽动带出内里桃红的软肉来……  
　　“周师兄总是这样倔强。”庞统看着周瑜咬破的嘴唇，口气像是在责备一个不听话的孩子。  
　　一旁的元歌得到了指示，加快了动作。周瑜的后穴已经达到了高潮，身前高擎的玉柱也承受不住颤抖地吐出一点白浊。庞统盯着周瑜满是水汽的红眸，乖巧的笑容仿佛藏着恶魔。他握住周瑜的茎身，动作温柔地上下套弄。与元歌的触感完全不同，他手上有常年工作带来的茧子，细小的瘙痒感不断放大，周瑜激动地哽咽一声，汗水如瀑。  
　　庞统达到了目的，却并没有放过他。在周瑜惊喘出声时堵住他的发泄口，俯身去叼他右胸的红樱，以尖利的虎牙刺激乳尖。周瑜真的要哭了，手被绑得死死的，身上最脆弱的部位在被肆意把玩，下身完全被操开了，每一个细胞仿佛都在叫嚣着他的淫贱。  
　　生理泪水模糊了他的视线，一时间他甚至分不清哪个是庞统，哪个是元歌。眩晕的恐慌冲刷着他的内心，他终于忍不住叫了出来。黑暗一片粉碎，内心深处高悬的尊严摇摇欲坠。  
　　眼前的空白慢慢消退，周瑜惊颤着睁开双眼，看到庞统居高临下地望着自己，眼底深处涌动着黑色的情愫。元歌已经不见了，只有少年脸上星星点点的白浊提醒着刚才那场激烈的性事。  
　　下身传来了不适应的空虚感，微肿的穴口不安地收缩着。庞统温暖的手指漫不经心地抚过，沾起一点肠液，抹在周瑜潮红的面颊上。  
　　“叫。”庞统命令着，“你知道我想听什么。”  
　　“士元……”周瑜闭上眼睛，无力地喃着。  
　　他感到整个人被翻了过来，按着趴跪到床上，手铐硌痛他的手腕，身后传来了草率脱去裤子的窸窣声，紧接着腰被牢牢地扣住，早便肿胀起的性器长驱直入，再次贯穿了他。庞统咬着他圆滑的肩膀，留下一个个清晰的牙印，少年的小手掌将周瑜的囊袋包裹起来，迫使疲软的阴茎再次抬起头来。周瑜的腿软的不像话，好几次都要瘫在床上，却被庞统抱住，惩罚似的更加用力地抽动起来。  
　　周瑜羊脂白的肌肤泛起病态的潮红，失水的唇随着凶狠的冲撞溢出破碎的呻吟，下身更是一片狼藉。好几次他都认为自己会昏厥过去，但身后人总会在他门户大开时给予刻骨的疼痛，神经纤维疯狂地颤动着，似乎下一秒就会断掉。  
　　『还有多久？他还能保持这样虚有的自尊多久？还有多久，才会完全疯掉？』  
　　庞统抽插地尽兴了，这才放过嗓子都叫哑了的周瑜，全部射在了里面，但他并没有退出来的意思，只是解开手铐，保持着媾合的姿势，将周瑜抱到浴室。  
　　浴室中水雾蒸腾，周瑜就像一个溺水的人，紧紧抱住庞统的脖子，将头靠在他的肩上，如此亲昵，仿佛他们真的相爱一样。  
　　当混沌的头脑渐渐清晰，完全可以视物以后，他剧烈地颤抖了一下，仿佛眼前一切皆是梦魇，他方才停留的才是人间。  
　　“为什么……要如此折辱我？”周瑜低声问，“如果……你恨我，直接杀了我不好吗？”  
　　“为什么？”庞统笑着重复，他掬水淋湿美人的青丝，似乎并不把这个问题放在心上，“我高兴，哪有那么多理由？”  
　　他扳过周瑜的肩，在那光滑的脖颈上轻轻一吮，留下妖媚的吻痕。周瑜抗拒地扭过头去，死死咬住下唇。  
　　庞统倒不气恼，他抓住周瑜的鬓发，平静道：“你知道你每次推开我时，我有多想操死你吗？”  
　　那张还残有稚气的脸流露出让周瑜恐惧的神情来，庞统继续说道：“还在稷下时，你每一个笑容都让我想抱你，将你的头按进我怀里，不让任何人看见你的脸；你唤我士元时，我想的是扒掉你的裤子，肏得你受不了喊我的名字求饶；当你和别人谈笑风生时，呵……我真想把你锁在笼子里，用绳子捆住你那根该死的淫物，在你屁股后面塞满玩具，让你不断达到高潮，然后像个荡妇一样求我给你解脱。”他的语速越来越快，用词也越来越粗鄙。周瑜被他的话挑逗地羞耻万分，甬道绞起，竟是缠绵地包裹起庞统的肉刃来。  
　　“你真是疯了！”周瑜颤抖着骂道。  
　　“你说的没错，我是疯了。”庞统一扯周瑜的长发，猛地咬住他的喉结，就像是头凶兽死死咬住猎物的脖子。他没有给任何言语的权利，将周瑜按倒在浴池边上，开始了新一轮的征伐。他恨不得现在就将锋利的木偶线一丝一缕地捋进周瑜的皮肉和骨骼，让那张嘴——性感动人的薄唇——开合只能念出他的名字，那该死的冷淡眉眼只会对像他的方向，他要将他变成一具不会听、不会说的木偶，无关乎灵魂，只是一副可以陪伴他的躯壳。  
　　那初遇之时绛影柔绰，一抹淡笑颠倒众生，月晕清浅跌入眼眸，他拈花而过暗香盈袖。  
　　年少有美才，温雅不娇纵，运筹帷幄，谈笑惊鸿。那一瞬，如见前世明府，悠悠几千年的恋恋与痴迷像是寻到了答案。  
　　只惜……  
　　……  
　　你是我心中无法护住的伤。  
　　心中澎湃的情感无向冲撞着他的心脏，像是要找到一个发泄口，狠狠地地刺出胸膛。  
　　“公瑾，我……”我其实……  
　　他沉沦，他癫狂，但他又异常的清醒，清醒到他想要放声大喊，却又不得不遏制住。汹涌的爱被止住了浪头，他知道，现在的他们都承受不起那三个字。  
　　无需多言，勿要多言。  
　　他只有咬住那人艷红的唇，打桩一样地在他身体里打下他的烙印，施予深入灵魂的疼痛，让他颤抖，让他崩溃到失声痛哭，让他恐惧到无法滋生违逆与逃跑的想法。  
　　让他深深记住——  
　　“你不准……  
　　……  
　　再丢下我啦……”  
　　少年俯身，小心地在那苍白破碎的人偶上落下一吻。


End file.
